In the manufacture of large structures such as aircraft, spacecraft, etc., where precision alignment is needed, it is known to employ optical metrology (including laser range finding and interferometrics) and photogrammetry to determine the angular orientation of assemblies and subassemblies in relation to each other. These processes can take an extended time, even days, to arrive at a result depending on the required precision. Furthermore, these processes have often interfered with work on or near the structure, even requiring that work be stopped during periods in which alignment measurements and alignment changes are made.
There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved system for rapid angular alignment of structures.